


Intrusive Thoughts

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, the inner rants of a 12 year old girl in denial, with special guest star Empoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: “The lady doth protest too much, methinks”-William Shakespeare





	

Platinum Berlitz was most assuredly,  _not_ in love.

That very sentence rang in her brain a multitude of times. She paced the floor of her entourage’s  latest hotel room, her loyal Empoleon inquisitively watching the girl slowly lose her sanity.

On the long list of suitors, she’s been presented to over the years, not a single came even the closest to piquing her interest. Much of them arrogant so-and-so’s, garnering for attention, others simply interested in her looks or her family’s fortune.

The heiress certainly held absolutely no interest in a simple  _commoner_.

Platinum’s traveling companions were quite the fascinating lot. The two of them, a pair of stand-up comedians, a  _manzai_ as the excitable one would habitually put it. Pearl, the funny man, and Diamond, the stooge. She could truly commend the latter’s patience in the way he handles the former’s antics.

Then again, Diamond plays the hand he’s dealt with and he plays it well. Always the one to deliver a clever pun. A shame he was always in the receiving end of Pearl’s “harmless” slaps. She’d hate for anything to happen to that face of his.

Surely not because she found him  _handsome_ , heavens no.

...At least...not in the aspect of infatuation. Diamond certainly has a charming air about him. That alone could surely allow him to find a quite suitable partner. 

Platinum denied the fact that the thought gave her a pang of jealousy.

But that didn’t  _mean_ anything, right? Maybe she’d laugh at his jokes (Pearl must be hearing things), maybe she’d walk just a bit closer to him, maybe she’d get a tad protective of him in their  _manzai_. It was all merely extending courtesy as a  _friend_.

Friends...

That was all they were, all they could possibly be.

Friends...yes…Platinum was more than content for it to remain that way. Just simply being friends with the boy who had faith in her during her hardships. Being friends with the boy who never failed to entertain her. Being friends with the boy that trusted her with secrets he wouldn’t even confide with Pearl.

She...didn’t mind that one bit.

“Missy!”

The Diamond’s upbeat voice tore through her inner turmoil effortlessly. She regarded him with only her kindest and most attentive smile. Empoleon sat up prudently, ready to watch the current events unfold.

“Yes, Diamond?” she might have responded just a bit eagerly.

Diamond stood with his latest culinary creation, face filled with pride. It was a pie. Not just any pie no, it was  _custard_ pie; the treat that the heiress silently deemed to be her favorite dessert.

Platinum gingerly ate a piece of his gift to her, savoring its sweet flavor. She hummed in satisfaction. “I know gourmet chefs who haven’t been able to match your cooking, Diamond.”

The boy blushed as he always did from her compliments. It was cute how he responded to praise. Diamond was far from the haughty, arrogant type, much like many of the affluent individuals Platinum encountered over the years.

She appreciated his simplicities and admired his quirks.

“Uh, Missy?” Platinum once again snapped out of her daydreaming. A momentary glance in another direction as she realized she was staring directly into Diamond’s eyes. “Are you alright? You were spacing out for a sec.”

“O-oh, was I? I must be a bit weary. Thank you for the meal, Diamond.” her smile grew wide, to which he gratefully reciprocated.

As Diamond made to leave her quarters, something in the back of Platinum’s mind called out to her. Something urgent, telling her that there was another thing left unsaid.

“Erm, Diamond? I just wanted to tell you...I, um…” she normally wasn’t so inarticulate. Platinum stumbled, trying to find what she wanted- _needed_ -to say.

_Deep breaths, Platinum_.

“Diamond,” a lump formed in her throat.

He patiently awaited her response. She didn’t expect him to know but his adorable face was wearing her nerve down by the minute. Platinum didn’t want him to see her reduced to a blushing mess of embarrassment. She had much more pride than that.

Her fear, however...

“I just wanted to tell you,”

...proved too big to swallow.

“I...appreciate what you do for me.” well she wasn’t lying at least.

She was fortunate he didn’t decide to press further after that shameful display. Diamond, sweet as he was, shot her a wide grin. “Thanks, Missy!”

_Call me Platinum_. “You’re welcome, Diamond. Good night.”

And with her door now closed, Platinum slumped onto her bed. She turned towards Empoleon who, in feigned ignorance, was looking out of the bedroom window. The heiress groaned into her pillow.

_Oh sweet Arceus, she was in love._

**Author's Note:**

> There is a disturbing and quite saddening lack of this ship everywhere.


End file.
